The White Ravenclaw
by liuli-xia
Summary: You hear the whispers. How could you not? They always seem to follow you. Nasty, mean, hurtful little words that seem to just slither right into your ear. Round and left and up and right and down they swirl inside your head. They snap and bite and dig and sting and you just wish that they would go away. But nothing really ever goes your way, does it? NO PAIRINGS


**_A/N:_ Hello! So yeah, another oneshot. I think that's all I am able to put out at the moment given my ADD when it comes to writing. This time, it's a crossover. Originally, it was going to be about Luna but that would have been the obvious choice for an Alice in Wonderland crossover so I decided to go with Cho instead, mainly because you hardly see her outside of the spurts in books 4,5 and 7. Enjoy!**

You hear the whispers. How could you not? They always seem to follow you. Nasty, mean, hurtful little words that seem to just slither right into your ear. Round and left and up and right and down they swirl inside your head. They snap and bite and dig and sting and you just wish that they would go away. But nothing really ever goes your way, does it?

Soon the words become phrases and sentences that are whispered and spoken and yelled and shouted by so many voices inside your head. They never stop, even when you sleep, and sometime you want to cry. But you can't, even though you're going mad, Mad, MAd, MAD, with all the voices in your head.

You are glad that no one can read your thoughts. If they did, you know there would be a bed with your name on it in the mental ward. Or maybe whoever heard your thoughts would go just as insane as you are and maybe you wouldn't feel so alone anymore. But you don't want that for anyone, much less yourself. Besides, aren't you the popular girl? You aren't supposed to be insane.

But you are so so very very insane, just no one seems to notice. Sometimes you think that Luna knows because she just seems to know those things and she is just nice enough to not say a thing. Or maybe it's just the way her eyes are, filled with stars and dreams so very bright and big and wonderful that you are surprised that she can see anything else.

When she looks at you and you look back, you think she can hear all the voices that are driving you stark, raving mad like a hatter, and you wonder why you think that hatters are mad but you don't even know what you mean. And when you look at her and she looks back, you think you can see past all the stars and the dreams to see a world of red queens and white rabbits and people just as insane as you both.

You think that she knows that you know that you are both so insane that maybe you shouldn't be friends because that might make your insanity worse. Yet you smile back and ignore all those nasty little voices that make your head spin and spin and spin while she quirks up her nose with a smirk. That's when you know she knows you're insane and you feel like smiling like the Chesire cat but you don't even know if cats can smile, and so you let the odd odd thought fly out of your head.

Then the night comes and you are so afraid to sleep because the voices take the shape of cards that have weapons and fight you and they just scare you because you don't even know what is going on in your own head anymore. Sometimes you wonder if you ever even knew what goes on in your head and you think that is an impossible question because, honestly, you don't even know what the answer would be.

But you know you need to sleep now because tomorrow will be a long long day with all those horrid horrid voices that just won't leave you alone. So you lay in your bed and draw the curtains closed because you want to hide your nightmares from everyone else. Surprise, surprise that your bad dreams are back again and try as you might, you can't hold back the whimper and tears. You just hope that no one has heard you but you get the feeling that someone has and you wish that whoever it was just wouldn't ask. After all, how can you explain that you watch a war from another world from your dreams and you are a leader on one side and you are fighting your sister, though you never actually had one but you don't know what else to call her because you feel this bond between you both.

Maybe on some level you are not very shocked when it is Luna who pulls back your curtains because she knows, you are sure, what you are going through. So you don't mind when she sits on your bed and closes the curtains before casting a spell to keep out the eavesdroppers. Then she pulls you into a hug like you've been good friends for years, and you get the feeling that it might be true because it feels just a bit natural, and somehow gets you calm enough to talk about it. As you tell her about the rabbit and cards and hatter and mice and Iracebeth the Red Queen, and you wonder how you knew her name, and many other strange things that just seemed so real you can't help but notice how like the blond girl in your dream she is.

Somewhere along the lines you mean to call her Luna but that name doesn't seem so right to you and you can't think of any real reason why you would think that except that she reminds you so much of the girl in your dreams who had stars in her eyes as well. So when you call her Alice, which feels so much more natural and you haven't figured it out why, you can see her eyes light up, like she was waiting for you to say it, and you don't know how you even knew that name. But it doesn't bother you and you can't help but wonder why she was called Luna in the first place because that name is just so so very very wrong for a starry-eyed girl when Alice suits her so much better.

And when she calls you Mirana you don't even think that it's not your name because you feel so attached to that name, like you've had it for years and that Cho was such a wrong wrong name and you can't figure out why because it doesn't make sense. As you talk into the night, you find yourself sitting just a little bit straighter and sounding a bit more proper and it doesn't seem strange to you or Alice, or was it Luna and now you can't remember what her real name was, so you don't think about the changes.

When you wake up in the morning, you bask in all the silence and it takes you just a moment to realize that the voices all are gone and you just want to jump and scream and dance and sing and maybe throw a ball. Though how you could throw a ball in a school you don't know but you think that you just maybe could manage because you feel like you've many impossible things before now. Then Alice, or Luna, smiles when she sees you and calls you Mirana and you are glad that no one else is awake because this is your own little secret and it would feel so wrong to tell anyone else.

All through the day you look at her closely and think to yourself that something is off but it's not until dinner that you can pinpoint what it is and instead of sitting with the girls you normally talk to, you sit with her because you two were better friends for longer. You tell that her hair isn't curly as it used to be and she laughs a tinkling laugh and you two receive looks when she tells you that your lips aren't as red and nobody really understands what you are saying because you two have a secret that no one else can know.

She is The Alice who slayed the Jabberwocky and you are the White Queen Mirana of Mamoreal. You remember that you came here to see her to tell her that the Hatter still loves her but you forgot who you were and became someone else. But now you remember and you will never forget because you only have one more year until you are of age and then no one would miss either of you because you were just two much too insane girls, one who saw things and one who heard things and it's a wonder to others that you never went completely mad, or so they could see.

Because, after all, she is The Alice and you are the White Queen, and where you are from you are all mad because aren't the best people mad?


End file.
